Parce que l'amour!
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: PROJET MILLE ET UNES MAINS - Chapitre 13. Alors qu'Amor est enfin hors d'état de nuire, Zoro décide de parler à Sanji, qui s'est jusqu'alors réfugié dans sa cuisine. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi est-il moins sûr de lui tout à coup? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Sanji complique les choses? Et pourquoi at-t-il tant d'hésitations? Parce que l'amour! 8D


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauv... non, allez je vous l'épargne ^^ Voilà donc ma contribution au projet _Mille et unes mains_ lancé par Hasegawa-chwan! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**_Disclaimer vite fait avant de passer au résumé_ : _One Piece appartient à Oda!_**

 **.**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent:**

 **Après avoir réussi à secourir leurs deux camarades des griffes perverties de Amor et fait disparaître certains éléments pourtant bien vendeurs, l'équipage retourne au bateau, accompagnés brièvement d'Ivankov qui converse avec Robin, et dont certains propos poussent Sanji à réfléchir plus avant quant à son, je cite, ''… attirance (?)'' pour Zoro. Le vert quand à lui, voyant le cuisinier se réfugier dans son antre dès leur arrivée au bateau, décide d'aller lui parler et de mettre les choses au clair. Il pousse la porte de la cuisine et … la suite maintenant!**

 **.**

* * *

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 13:**

 _ **Parce que l'amour**_

 **OoO**

Aussitôt la porte refermée et une énième cigarette clouée au bec, Sanji s'était dirigé vers ses fourneaux adorés, ceux qui lui laissaient le loisir de calmer ses nerfs lorsqu'ils étaient en boule. Mais évidemment, son petit moment de répit _seul_ , avait été lapidé sans gêne par une algue verte à la dérive. C'est à dire la dernière personne à laquelle il voulait avoir affaire en ce moment même. Il s'était isolé pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça, pas pour être embêté par le sujet principal de ses réflexions. Mais pourquoi? _Pourquoi!?_ C'était trop demander que le Marimo lui fiche la paix?

Faisant comme s'il ne s'était aperçu de rien, le blondin continua à farfouiller dans ses casseroles et tiroirs, sélectionnant le matériel dont il aurait besoin. De toute façon, cet alcoolique-pas-anonyme était surement venu chercher une bouteille de saké, et il ne tarderait pas à s'en aller fainéanter quelque part sur le navire.

De son côté, le fameux démon d'East Blue n'en menait pas large non plus. Il restait debout dans l'entrée, ne sachant trop par où commencer et l'élan d'assurance qu'il avait ressenti avant d'ouvrir la porte s'était quelque peu dissipé. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais douté, alors pourquoi maintenant? Néanmoins, il se lança, sa main gauche montant automatiquement à sa nuque dans un geste mal assuré.

\- Euh... Cook?

Pas de réponse. Bon, il avait décidé d'être chiant.

\- Cuistot de mes deux.

\- ...

\- Blondinette!

\- ...

\- Hé, pervers de sourcil vrillé!

Toujours rien. Oh et puis zut, hein!

\- Bon tu te décides à répondre, oui ou merde?!

\- Merde.

Le vert n'apprécia que moyennement la blague, qui en plus manquait quand même un peu d'originalité. Soupirant un bon coup, il décida d'employer les grands moyens, afin de faire comprendre à l'abruti - qui avait décidé de jouer les sales gosses - qu'il était sérieux.

\- Sanji.

À l'utilisation de son prénom, l'intéressé se retourna avec réticence, s'adossant d'un air faussement nonchalant au comptoir. Il n'y échapperait pas, il le savait. Pas si l'autre était sérieux au point de laisser de côté ses surnoms débiles. Mais tant qu'il ne serait pas obligé de parler, il ne dirait rien. C'était Zoro qui avait décidé de le faire suer avec une telle conversation alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à aborder le sujet, et encore moins avec le vert. Alors c'était Zoro qui allait se débrouiller tout seul pour la mener jusqu'au bout. Lui et sa fichue manie de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir!

\- Ah bah quand même. Je commençais à croire que tu devenais sourd.

\- ...

\- Par contre muet, ça en a l'air...

Silence. Encore.

\- Bon, t'as décidé de faire chier, très bien. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il va falloir qu'on parle. Ce qui s'est passé sur cette île, je... enfin il fallait que...

Le sabreur soupira de nouveau, passant une main dans ses cheveux sous la frustration, les ébouriffant un peu au passage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si nul avec les mots, et encore plus avec ce genre de conversation? Il prit une bonne inspiration. Avant de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre, de mettre les pieds dans le plat comme le bourrin qu'il était, il devait au moins ça au cuistot:

\- Je tenais à m'excuser. Pour mon comportement. J'étais sous l'emprise de cette tarée, mais je veux que tu saches... Rha, arrête de me regarder comme si tu venais de voir passer un ovni! Et puis fermes la bouche, merde!

Sanji n'avait pas pu se retenir. Roronoa Zoro, _**LE**_ Roronoa Zoro, celui qui ne regrettait jamais un seul de ses actes et ne demandait jamais pardon, s'était excusé. Il oublia un instant toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée jusqu'alors, et éclata de rire face à l'air gêné du second.

\- Non mais ça va, c'est pas non plus... Bon t'as fini de te marrer oui, je suis sérieux!

Le blond essuya une larme et se redressa, tentant de se maîtriser un peu.

\- Ça y est, t'es calmé? Je peux reprendre?

Ces mots eurent le don de rappeler à Sanji ce qui l'attendait, et la tension revint, le silence avec.

\- J'ai dit que mon comportement n'était pas moi. Mais je crois que, pour les sentiments-

\- Ok, stop!

Non là c'était trop, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller plus loin, tant pis pour sa résolution de rester muet comme une tombe. Zoro le regarda d'un air agacé. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que ce satané cuistot complique les choses?

\- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais là maintenant, je ne me sens pas capable d'avoir cette conversation. Je voudrais... d'abord réfléchir un peu à tout ça, si tu veux bien...

Le vert resta calme et le toisa, son visage vide d'expression et le regard concentré. Pas de résignation, juste une pure acceptation, un respect des décisions, comme lorsqu'il se mettait d'accord avec Luffy lors d'un combat. Bon, au moins ce n'était pas le genre de con à forcer la main lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Très bien. Je te laisserai un peu de temps. Mais penses-y, et arrête de fuir comme tu l'as fait en revenant au Sunny, ça m'énerve.

Fuir? Lui? Non mais pour qui il le prenait? Il était Sanji La Jambe Noire, non d'un moussaillon! Alors non, il ne fuyait pas!

\- Je ne fuis pas, bougre d'abruti débile, je m'isole pour réfléchir de tout ça au calme! Nuance.

\- Tch. Si tu veux.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, laissant le blond se noyer dans les méandres de ses pensées.

 **OoO**

Non loin de là, un bateau rose au drapeau de Kamabaka mettait les voiles, une Amor fort mécontente d'avoir été mise dans une combinaison de plongée aux manches nouées comme une camisole se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- J'y étais presque... mon ZoSan... Je le voulais! Je l'avais presque! … Lemon... Et j'aurais réussis si ces sales petits fouineurs ne s'étaient pas mêlés de mes affaires! (*) Je leur ferai sodomiser leur _**raton-laveur**_ , moi! Ils verront bien! Gnarkniarkhahahaha!

Elle se balança encore un peu et laissant échapper un nouveau rire nerveux, elle se mit à chantonner:

\- Des bisous partouhouhouhouhou! Sur le nez, dans le couhouhouhouhou! Des bisous, des bisous, des milliers de bisous et encore des bisouhouhouhou!

Ivankov la regardait en silence, se disant que quand même, il allait y avoir du travail. Elle espérait vraiment que les deux tourtereaux se débrouilleraient mieux de leur côté, parce que ici, c'était pas gagné! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était une évidence. Et puis elle se souvenait très bien que lorsqu'il était encore parmi elles, Sanji parlait dans son sommeil...

 **OoO**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la tentative de discution du bretteur, et, estimant qu'il avait assez attendu, il passa devant Franky qui clamait haut et fort à Chopper qu'il était un mécanicien de génie, bien plus talentueux qu'un _**Lombax**_ , et que oui il pourrait donc lui réparer sa chaise de bureau en deux secondes chrono.

Mais peu importe ce que c'était qu'un Lambrax-truc, il avait autre chose en tête. Comme par exemple, se confronter enfin pour de vrai à Sanji, refusant cette fois ci de tourner autour du pot ou encore de lui laisser une chance de s'esquiver. Maintenant, plus d'échappatoire possible!

Il marchait donc à grand pas vers la cuisine, où le blond passait le plus clair de son temps et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Sanji serait juste derrière, prêt à l'ouvrir lui même avec la même idée en tête. Il avait bien réfléchi et était enfin parvenu à une conclusion. Peut être pas la bonne mais au moins c'en était une. Sauf que toutes ces belles pensées furent réduites à un joli flash de douleur et un joli saignement de nez, qui n'était pas dû à une de ses mellorines pour une fois.

\- RAH! Non d'un chien, Marimo! Tu peux pas faire gaffe?!

\- T'avais qu'à pas te mettre devant la porte.

\- Et t'avais qu'à pas l'ouvrir comme un ours enragé, face de pintade au QI d'huître!

\- Ouais bon, ça va. Il est pas cassé, hein...

Le maître coq fusilla Zoro du regard, un torchon tâché de rouge appuyé sur le nez.

\- Encore heureux, sinon c'était mon pied là où je pense!

Et au cactus ambulant de continuer sur sa lancée, refusant de changer de sujet et de risquer de se rater encore une fois. Et puis le blond avait déjà vu bien pire quand même, il allait pas en faire tout un plat si Zoro continuait sans s'occuper de son petit bobo! Bon, en vérité il culpabilisait un peu quand même, mais de toute façon il ne faisaient jamais ça, alors s'inquiéter paraîtrait louche.

\- Donc, euh... Ça fait trois jours...

\- Oui, et?

\- T'as réfléchi?

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 **OoO**

 **(*) La référence à Scoubidou, que beaucoup auront surement captée! J'ai pas pu résister, et puis si on suit la théorie de MlleLauChan, One Piece a été parasité, alors je me suis faite plaisir ^^ (D'ailleurs t'as vu, j'ai casé tes deux mots imposés! Héhéhé, comment je suis trop fière! 8D (fière pour pas grand chose, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a! ^^))**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Fini! Et oui je vous laisse là! XP Bon courage à la suivante, et désolée pour mon petit côté sadique... Je sais c'est pas gentil, mais j'ai pas pu résister ^^**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu! Ça a moyennement avancé par contre. Enfin un peu quand même puisque Zoro a tenté une première conversation et Sanji a enfin réussi à démêler ses pensées, même si je ne les ai pas détaillées et que je n'en ai pas révélé le contenu... Non ça, je le laisse à la suivante! :p Oui je sais je suis adorable! ^^ Mais bon comme j'ai quand même un petit ange sur mon épaule pour me réfréner un peu, je vais être gentille sur le mot à caser et qui sera '' _cravate''._ Bon courage à toi qui prend la suite :)**

 **Sinon, ce sera tout je pense! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, et merci d'avoir lu et de soutenir ce projet! :)**

 **Jya na! :)**


End file.
